Razzle and Rolo
by mangotaffykittyxD
Summary: Razzle and Rolo are sister and brother, so they think. Rolo has feelings for Razzle. Razzle finds out they are not actually related! (better than it sounds)
1. Razzle and Rolo

**Chapter 1**

Razzle's pov

hi, im Razzle. i'm 12 years old and i candy-human hybrid. i have long blond hair with pink stripe in it. i love to fight evil things and learn. i can't say still most of the time. i am very shy around people i dont know, but i am very polite too. i love my family. i am princess of the Candy Kingdom. my parents are Finn the Human and Queen Bubblegum. My brother Rolo is also a candy-human hybrid. he has short pink hair with blond tips. he's my twin.

"Mom, can i help you with your experiment?" i asked my mom. she was figuring out a way to make candy pets for the candy people.

"sure sweet heart." she said. "can you get me some candy extract please?"

"ok." i answered. i went to the closet and got it. that's why i love hanging out with my mom. she let't me try new things and participate in her experiments like im her assistant. i brought the candy extract over the the table she was working on.

"here." i said.

"thanks. if you want to help, you can just follow the recipe i made. and then you can make your own pet if you want." my mom said. i followed the recipe like it said with the chemicals and such. but the last ingredient didnt make sense to me. it said love.

"mom, what does this mean?" i asked her.

"it means you have to think of something or someone you love and blow on the mixture." she answered. so i gave it a shot. i thought of her. then i blowed into the test tube. it started to for into a creature. it looked like a bunny. when it was done forming, it was a bunny. it was pink like bubblegum. i named it floppy because it had floppy ears, and then i went into the court yard to play with her.

Rolo's pov

hi, i'm Rolo. i am a candy-human hybrid like my twin sister Razzle. i am twelve like her. i have short pink hair with blond tips. i love to adventure, sing and play the guitar. i have a big secret. i have a crush on my sister. i know it sounds crazy, but she's so nice and sweet an i feel like we aren't even related. i dont know how, but i just do.

"dad can we fight now!" i pleated. he was sitting outside with his sword next to him thinking like he always does.

"sure Rolo." he said. he stood up and grabbed his sword and i grabbed mine. my dad was really cool. he let me do what i want without tying me down. we fought with out swords without actually hurting each other. we do it all of the time. after an hour or so, we went in for dinner. Peppermint Butler made syrup spaghetti. it tasted really lame. after i finished dinner i went to my room to think about Razzle. i laid down on my cozy blue bed and looked up at the ceiling. i thought about her. how her golden hair waved in the wind upon her shoulders. how her eyes twinkled in the sun. i just couldn't stop loving her.

**Chapter 2**

Razzle's pov

Rolo has been acting strange around me. like in an awkward way. it seems like he is avoiding me. maybe something wrong is going on with his brain. i might want to do some tests. i walked into my lab to get my blood testing tools and my blood pressure. at night when the rest of my family was sleeping i snuck into Rolo's bed room and put his arm on numbing medicine so he wouldn't know i was testing on him. i gently stuck the needle into his arm. i took an ounce of blood from him and put a gauze on his arm to stop the small cut from bleeding. i went into my lab and put on my lab coat and goggles. i took out my microscope and science books. i took a the blood sample and looked at the blood cells in it. it seemed to be fine and normal. i found out what blood type it was too. it was an O blood type! i'm type A. we are siblings, so we should have the same blood type! i was over wealmed, so i want to bed. but i could bearly sleep, but i got some hours in.


	2. WTF!

**Chapter 1**

Razzle's pov

hi, im Razzle. i'm 12 years old and i candy-human hybrid. i have long blond hair with pink stripe in it. i love to fight evil things and learn. i can't say still most of the time. i am very shy around people i dont know, but i am very polite too. i love my family. i am princess of the Candy Kingdom. my parents are Finn the Human and Queen Bubblegum. My brother Rolo is also a candy-human hybrid. he has short pink hair with blond tips. he's my twin.

"Mom, can i help you with your experiment?" i asked my mom. she was figuring out a way to make candy pets for the candy people.

"sure sweet heart." she said. "can you get me some candy extract please?"

"ok." i answered. i went to the closet and got it. that's why i love hanging out with my mom. she let't me try new things and participate in her experiments like im her assistant. i brought the candy extract over the the table she was working on.

"here." i said.

"thanks. if you want to help, you can just follow the recipe i made. and then you can make your own pet if you want." my mom said. i followed the recipe like it said with the chemicals and such. but the last ingredient didnt make sense to me. it said love.

"mom, what does this mean?" i asked her.

"it means you have to think of something or someone you love and blow on the mixture." she answered. so i gave it a shot. i thought of her. then i blowed into the test tube. it started to for into a creature. it looked like a bunny. when it was done forming, it was a bunny. it was pink like bubblegum. i named it floppy because it had floppy ears, and then i went into the court yard to play with her.

Rolo's pov

hi, i'm Rolo. i am a candy-human hybrid like my twin sister Razzle. i am twelve like her. i have short pink hair with blond tips. i love to adventure, sing and play the guitar. i have a big secret. i have a crush on my sister. i know it sounds crazy, but she's so nice and sweet an i feel like we aren't even related. i dont know how, but i just do.

"dad can we fight now!" i pleated. he was sitting outside with his sword next to him thinking like he always does.

"sure Rolo." he said. he stood up and grabbed his sword and i grabbed mine. my dad was really cool. he let me do what i want without tying me down. we fought with out swords without actually hurting each other. we do it all of the time. after an hour or so, we went in for dinner. Peppermint Butler made syrup spaghetti. it tasted really lame. after i finished dinner i went to my room to think about Razzle. i laid down on my cozy blue bed and looked up at the ceiling. i thought about her. how her golden hair waved in the wind upon her shoulders. how her eyes twinkled in the sun. i just couldn't stop loving her.

**Chapter 2**

Razzle's pov

Rolo has been acting strange around me. like in an awkward way. it seems like he is avoiding me. maybe something wrong is going on with his brain. i might want to do some tests. i walked into my lab to get my blood testing tools and my blood pressure. at night when the rest of my family was sleeping i snuck into Rolo's bed room and put his arm on numbing medicine so he wouldn't know i was testing on him. i gently stuck the needle into his arm. i took an ounce of blood from him and put a gauze on his arm to stop the small cut from bleeding. i went into my lab and put on my lab coat and goggles. i took out my microscope and science books. i took a the blood sample and looked at the blood cells in it. it seemed to be fine and normal. i found out what blood type it was too. it was an O blood type! i'm type A. we are siblings, so we should have the same blood type! i was over wealmed, so i want to bed. but i could bearly sleep, but i got some hours in.


End file.
